The Lightning Hellcat
by snowyassas1n
Summary: In death he was given a new chance. Now in life he will have to fight for his new family.
1. Chapter 1

AN: ughhh I have such a problem. I keep having story ideas pop into my head and I keep wanting to write them! This is making it impossible to write chapters for my other story's. Well oh well enjoy this new story I have written. I have decided to write another Sasuke story so if you don't like him don't read. Also no more insane god-like characters curb stomping everything, I found that was what kept messing everything up for my stories. Inspired by Naruto the Twin Tails.

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD or Naruto

XXXX

Dimensional rift

He was dead.

Cut down by a faster than he expected rasengan, faster than his chidori at least.

He fought in the fourth shinobi world war and won. He then believed that to obtain true peace the tailed beast must go. To do this he fought his best friend who was the jinchuuriki for the nine of them. Their battle rearranged the valley of the end. In the end though he had lost when Naruto's rasengan was faster than his chidori and hit him in the chest. He was sure the idiot was crying over him right now.

Now though he was drifitng through this multicolored void wondering what was going on. He thought he would go to the pure world or hell in the afterlife. Instead he was transported here. Right now he couldn't even move he figured he was just a discombobulated spirit. He had no idea how long he had been floating their, just drifting through the void. He wondered why he still had his memories as well.

He then noticed a peculiar sight out of place in this void. There was a smile girl with a dull face staring at him. She had a black dress with purple accents and a black headband. Her eyes were grey and dull. He could feel the power she had though and it was terrifying. She eclipsed even Kaguya! That was a scary thought to him. Her power felt endless. Then she spoke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, that was your name in your past life. I have watched your whole life as you interest me. For being able to interest even I Ophis I shall grant you a new body and life. I will tell you that it will be a different dimension. You will retain your memories as I want to see what you do with them. Now you may choose between these three souls and be reincarnated." Ophis explained as she had three white orbs. One had two cat ears and a tail on top of it. Another had wings that reminded him of crows on it. The last had something reminiscent of bat wings.

Sasuke pondered what these extensions did and then realized it was a different dimension meaning different species possibly lived there. His thoughts then went back to all the good Nekobaa did for him in the past and so he decided to honor her memory and he chose the cat looking soul.

"Interesting. That is a species of youkai called Nekomata. The one you will be born to is a variant called nekoshou. They are more powerful and can better access senjutsu and youjutsu. Funny you will be able to use the power of that friend of yours that killed you. As you are being reborn you will not retain your sharingan, as you will not have Uchiha blood. So you should probably try to have a different power to make you more strong. To make things more interesting I will infuse some of my power into your soul. I have no idea what it will do." Ophis explained to Sasuke. Sasuke just took this all in stride not even caring at the loss of his eyes as he thought this was good for a fresh start anyways.

Ophis then maneuvered Sasuke's soul into the nekoshou soul, while also saturating it with her power causing it to gain a dark purple glow. "Make things interesting Sasuke." was the last thing Sasuke heard before he black out.

XXXX

When consciousness came back to Sasuke, he noticed he was going towards a light and that it felt really cramped wherever he was. When he was out of the cramped space, he found himself face to face with a young teen girl maybe 13 years old that had black hair and yellow eyes with slits. He wondered what the hell was going on before she said something to him that put the pieces together. "You will be Sasuke-chan nya. Hello I am Kuroka and the little girl in my other arm is your sister Shirone nya." The nekoshou he noticed said to him. Doing his best to move his exhausted body he seen a little white haired baby in the girls other arm.

That's when it all clicked and he just internally shouted and deadpanned at the same time. He was reborn in the literal sense! He didn't think he would have to grow up again! He then noticed Kuroka was crying a little. "Kaa-san didn't make it through the pregnacy sadly. So your nee-chan will raise okay." She said with a smile. He was sad that in this life he would grow up with his mother either. At least he had his sisters this time and at least he had family. He would make sure they stayed together this time, he would not lose his family.

XXXX

8 years later

Sasuke like his new life. He spent it living comfortably with his sister's Kuroka and Shirone. That's not to say he was not training. No he knew the harsh reality of the world and knew that he had to be powerful to protect his family. He knew his sister was really strong and so he joined her in senjutsu and youjutsu training. He like his last life was a prodigy. He found himself leaning towards fire and lightning youjutsu and senjutsu powers. He wanted to to become strong and earn his second tail like Kuroka did. His sister Shirone didn't like to train as much as them as she was content with not fighting, that's not to say she didn't train enough to defend herself though.

Sasuke found that he liked loose fitting clothing like his last life. He wore a black kimono top and black loose fitting pants. He found that he didn't like shoes much. Another change was he now had yellow cat eyes with the slits. He also had black ears atop his head and a black tail coming from behind him.

Currently he was drawing in nature energy while also trying to recreate his favorite move. He was trying to supercharge lightning to his hand to have his chidori back. Once it was back he would then recreate all of his old moves with lightning. He was extremely happy that his lightning nature senjutsu could create storms so he was glad he didn't have to waste energy shooting fire into the sky. Although he still didn't have the reserves to maintain it long enough to make his trump card.

He noticed that he finally had what resembled a chidori in his hand and was glad it didn't screech as loud as the last one. He thought it was time to test it. He ran full speed at a tree and shaped his hand into a knife shape before plunging it into the tree all the way up to his elbow. "Finally!" Sasuke cheered, as he finally had his technique back.

"Thats a dangerous technique you have there Sasuke-chan Nya" Sasuke heard his sister from behind him as she enveloped him in a hug that he would never admit he enjoyed as she would tease him mercilessly If she did.

"Hello Kuroka-nee nya. Yes I just finished it just now." Sasuke answered her while huffing at being held like a plushy.

Kuroka just giggled at his indignant face he was making. "That move looks like it was made to kill though." She said curious as to why he made it.

"That's because it is. I will use it on those who threaten my sisters." Sasuke answered. Kuroka just awwed at him getting her another pout. "Well this is an unforgiving world so I can see why you would make something like that just be careful with it. The devils already don't like us because of our power." Kuroka warned him to which he nodded.

"Alright lets go play with Shirone she seemed a bit bored today." Kuroka told Sasuke in a no nonsense tone. Sasuke just muttered 'Sis-con' under his breath and quickly replied nothing when his sister said 'what' in a dangerous tone.

XXXX

3 years later

The past three years seen Sasuke constantly improving at an astounding rate. Kuroka was worried he would attract attention as he had unnaturally high reserves and power. Sasuke figured it was from his soul being saturated in Ophis's power. He liked it tho since he could use more energy taxing techniques now.

Although things went bad when Kuroka killed her devil master who recruited her a year ago into his peerage. The only reason she went with that scum though was because he offered protection from other devils. She killed him when she found out he was planning to experiment on her siblings. The public thought she went out of control with senjutsu while the true story was her killing him for that reason. Sasuke shuddered to think what might have happened to Shirone if he were not there for her to tell her the truth of the situation. He was scared she might have become an avenger like he was or maybe become scared of her own power. Thankfully he told her just in time though and she was determined to bring her nee-chan back now and to prove her innocence somehow. After that Kuroka had to go itno hiding and this was what caused the situation they were in now. It was worse when Sasuke killed the first 15 devils sent to gather them with his lightning senjutsu. It was basically lightning that attacked life force, very dangerous. They devils got lucky though because Sasuke got knocked out by Falbium Asmodeus who came to help knowing they were capable of dangerous senjutsu.

Sasuke and Shirone were in a holding cell waiting to be sent to their execution. They were last of the nekoshou since they were so rare a species to begin with. The nekomata became a war like species and got themselves killed challenging other factions and gods much like the Kaguya clan in his old home.

Their cell door opened and they found to their shock the leader of the underworld himself Sirzechs Lucifer. He had a kind smile not like what they were expecting. "Hello as I am sure you know I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I have been able to absolve you of any punishment, since it was your sister and not you who killed her master. Your crimes of killing 15 devils were stated as self defense as well. The stipulation though is that you must join a devil's peerage so that you can be watched." Sirzechs said with a small smile.

"So either we die or we become enslaved." Sasuke snarled. Lightning was dancing around his form unconsciously due to his anger.

"Not if you join a gremory peerage as they treat them like family." Sirzechs said knowing things were getting tense. Sasuke just looked down at Shirone and sighed as he would do anything to save his sister from death. She nodded at him knowing what he was thinking telling him she was okay with it.

"sigh fine I will do anything to protect my sister. So who's peerage are we joining?" Sasuke asked.

Sirzechs just smiled a big smile and said. "Why my litte sister Ria-tan of course. She is just two years older than you two so you should get along just fine." he said. He then lead them out of the jail and to the area where they were supposed to have gotten executed. They noticed it was now deserted except a little mini female Sirzechs sitting there waiting for them.

When Rias seen the two nekoshou she wanted to scream Kawaii and hug them to death. She held herself back though because she knew the brother was dangerous. He was already being nicknamed 'The Lightning Hellcat' for his use of lightning on the death of 15 devils. She decided to approach them carefully.

"Hello my name is Rias Gremory and I am the heiress of the Gremory clan. I have been informed of your situation and would love to have you in my peerage." Rias said smiling while pulling out her evil pieces.

"I will be clear with you. If you treat us bad or act like we are your property we will leave and I will not care about the consequences afterwards." Sasuke warned. Sirzechs smile became a little tighter but stayed quiet as he knew his little sister needed to handle the situation herself.

Rias was a little scared because she had heard how dangerous Sasuke's power was but she decided to be herself. "All Gremory treat the devils in their peerage like family and I will be no different." Rias said smiling.

Sasuke and Shirone just nodded. "Now what pieces should I use for you?" Rias pondered. Sasuke decided to tell her something. "I think this is a perfect opportunity to take advantage of the system. I am a magic user and my reserves will only continue to grow until capping once I reach my second tail so a bishop piece is wasted on me. I already train in speed for a technique I use so a knight piece is wasted as well. A rook piece is perfect for me." Sasuke explained to her. Rias had stars in her eyes that she was basically getting a queen piece as a rook. "Alright then I will use my rook pieces for the both of you then. It will be perfect for Shirone as the defense of the rook piece will fit her style of protection." Rias said. Shirone chose that moment to speak up in her soft spoken voice.

"It's not Shirone anymore. I am starting a new life so I shall have a new name. I shall be Koneko Toujou now." the now named Koneko announced. Sasuke just looked at his sister sadly. "I guess I will ad Toujou to the end of my name now but I will still call you Shirone when were alone nya." Sasuke said and tched at his verbal tic coming out. Koneko just nodded at her brother.

XXXX

4 years later (Canon)

"KYAAA its Sasuke-kun!" was heard in Issei's classroom. Issei looked up and tch'ed at the pretty boy who stole all the girls like that bastard Kiba. They were known as the light and dark princes of the school. The bastard Sasuke even had a cute sister in the schools mascot Koneko Toujou. Now here he was walking towards Issei causing the girls he passed to swoon at him. Issei raised an eyebrow when he finally noticed that Sasuke was indeed walking towards him, this cause the class to start whispering.

"What does Sasuke-kun want with the perv?"

"Eww no he will corrupt Sasuke-kun"

"Maybe Sasuke-kun will beat him up for peeking!"

That last one scared Issei as he had been caught peeking by Sasuke once and got beat up for it because Koneko was in the locker room he had no wish to ever do that again.

"Are you Issei Hyoudo?" Sasuke asked. Issei looked up at him and nodded not trusting his mouth.

"President Rias request your presence in the occult research clubroom follow me." Sasuke said leaving causing the class to all shout ehhhh.

"What does a great onee-sama want with the pervert?" The class dissolved into whispering again as Issei left with Sasuke.

While he was walking with the pervert Sasuke was once again glad that he was not inflicted with the shortness curse most Nekomata had. He stood at a respectable height of 5'10, while his sister was 4'10 even though they were the same age. In fact the only way to tell they were siblings were their yellow eyes and bangs framing the sides of their faces. Of course if they had their ears and tails out the resemblance would be easier.

They reached the clubroom and Sasuke just walked in without a care and plopped himself down on the couch next to his sister. He then watched how Rias explained their world to a shocked Issei. He also watched Rias prove to Issei by them all releasing their wings. She then told Issei how she revived him when he was killed by Raynare and that he was now apart of her peerage. She then explained to him the hierarchy and evil piece system, believing he should know things like this before hand.

"So that means you and Akeno-san are the strongest then?" Issei questioned.

"While that is normally true in most peerage where a king and queen are the strongest it is not so in this one. Sasuke is actually the strongest one here." Rias said pointing at Sasuke. Issei only now just realized Sasuke and Koneko had their ears and tails out. Sasuke though had a forked tail which signified that he had matured his power.

"While I am a high-class devil I was born into it. Sasuke on the other hand was reincarnated like you meaning he started as a low-class devil. He is actually a Nekoshou a cat youkai who can use senjutsu and youjutsu. He ranked up to middle-class devil and is one achievement away from being a high-class like myself and starting his own peerage. So you see just because someone is a king of their peerage it does not mean they are the strongest." Rias explained. Issei just nodded and was happy that the proof was in front of him that he could rank up and have his own harem!

"Right starting tomorrow you need to hand out these pamphlets to start getting your own contracts. Contracts will increase a devils power the more of them you get. To obtain a contract you can perform a multitude of services. Like Akeno entertains businessman, Koneko models and plays with people, Kiba gets young girls to call him, and I only do contracts that are for things like extermination or ancient artifacts. Sasuke is sort of like a diplomat in that he does contracts for other supernatural species. He mostly does them in the youkai land in Kyoto." Rias explained. Issei just nodded prepared for his new life as a devil.

XXXX

1 week later

Things were going peacefully even with Issei being stabbed by another fallen angel and being healed again until now. "Absolutely not, the church is enemy territory" Rias scolded Issei.

"But what about Asia?" Issei said getting really mad. "She is a nun therefor in the church's faction" Rias said. Issei just looked down and left. Once he was gone Sasuke said "You know he is going to go there tonight to save her right?" Sasuke said.

"Sigh yes I know. This is why its so hard to introduce those who are unaware of the supernatural to our world. They do not know that their actions can have serious repercussions." Rias sighed.

Sasuke just nodded and said. "Well we might as well help him. It's obvious these fallen angels are working alone or otherwise a leader would have gotten involved by now." Sasuke explained. Rias nodded. "Alright Koneko and Kiba you to help Issei when he leaves. Me, Akeno, and Sasuke will deal with the stragglers. If you are in trouble contact us via the gremory circle. This will give Issei some battle experience." Rias ordered. They all saluted and left to prepare.

Later that night

"Akeno put up a barrier to prevent their escape. I will handle this Rias they are weak and so do not need multiple of us." Sasuke said. He was dressed in a black kimono top and black loose fitting capri like pants that went to his shins. He had no shoes on because he was more comfortable like that. He had two black wristbands on his wrist with some kind of runes on them. His ears and forked tail were out as well.

"Hai, but promise to let me play with the next enemy" Akeno pouted and laughed sadistically at the same time somehow. Sasuke just nodded and approached the unaware fallen angels.

Dohsaneek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt were all talking about how they would rank up with what they were doing when all of a sudden Dohsaneek had a bloody lightning covered hand through his chest. Dohsaneek slowly looked down in shock before his eyes glassed over. The hand removed itself and Dohsaneek's body flopped down. The other two fallen angels had already jumped back and formed their light spears ready for the threat.

Sasuke was revealed to them standing on the tree looking down at them. "Don't you know the next great war could be started over this!" Shouted Kalawarner. Sasuke just scoffed.

"Azazel informed the arch-bishop that you are rogues. So whatever it was that you were doing he didn't approve" Sasuke said. He then raised his hand to the sky and a small storm appeared. The fallen knowing a confrontation wasn't to their advantage tried to fly away and found to their shock a barrier was erected preventing them from leaving. They turned around and looked up to see Sasuke in the sky with his hand in the air. They didn't even get a chance to scream before green lightning rained down from the sky striking them. They were dead instantly.

The green lightning was senjutsu lightning attacking the life force directly. They were low level fallen and so died fast. This was why senjutsu users were so scary because they were dangerous to even gods.

With them dead Rias and Akeno showed up signaling the barrier was down. "Ufufufu oh Sasuke if only I could corrupt you to my ways, the fun we could have had with them" Akeno said looking at the dead fallen. Rias just disintegrated them before the three moved on to the church knowing everything was fine since they were not contacted.

"Never happening Akeno I prefer to end my enemies quickly and move on." Sasuke said like always. Rias sighed. Ever since the two met and realized they had similar affinities Akeno has made Sasuke her target but was always rebuffed by him making Akeno want him even more. This was their usual argument since Akeno had not decided to heavily tease him at the moment.

Once they were in the church they were greeted to the sight of Issei crying over a blonde girl they assumed was Asia. Raynare was off to the side dead with what looked like a snapped neck. Rias walked up to her and pondered over what to do before deciding on it. She leaned down next to her and said. "I can ressurect her Issei, I will make her my bishop." Rias informed as a healer was always a good choice.

XXXX

After that night Asia became a member of their group and she was grateful for a chance to live. She even began to live with Issei much to the approval of his parents. She was a little wary of Sasuke since he had a type of presence to be wary of but she warmed up to him. She was even more successful with her contracts than Issei much to his depression.

They were currently in the clubroom discussing the full moon, when Rias said Asia and Issei were ready for their own familiars. "What are familiars?" Issei asked.

"They are creatures devils use for task and other small jobs. Some can be used for battle however or transportation." Rias explained as she summoned a little bat. The bat then transformed into a pretty girl. "This is how most devils hand out their pamphlets for contracts, as all familiars are capable of this" Rias said. Issei nodded and looked at the others wondering what theirs were. Akeno smiled and summoned 4 little green looking things. "These little guys are oni" Akeno said. Koneko summoned a small white kitten which jumped onto her head. "Shiro" She said in a small voice.

When kiba summoned a small bird Issei said. "Nobody wants to see you pretty boys familiars!" he shouted.

Sasuke snorted. "What if I told you my familiar has a perverted ability that isn't useless." Issei was instantly in Sasuke's face demanding to see it causing the others to chuckle at Issei's open perversion. "Die scum" Koneko said making Issei shout why me.

Sasuke's summon circle was to big for his hand and so it was on the floor. What he summoned made Issei back up in fear. It looked like a black lion with its paws and the back of its legs being blue. It had yellow rings on its leg and a star on the tip of its tail. It had small round blue ears with a yellow center.(Luxray).

"Leo here is a Gleam Lynx, he was perfect for my familiar because he has a lightning affinity like me. He also has a special power that lets him see through anything sort of like x-ray vision." Sasuke said. Leo then transformed into his human form which cause Issei to cry in anger. "Gahh even your familiar is a pretty boy! I bet that's why you get so many contracts!" Issei pointed and shouted.

Leo had an androgynous face with red eyes. He had his ears from his animal form on top of his head and a wild mane like head of black hair with a long low hanging ponytail that had a star piece holding it together. He had a black jacket which had yellow rings on the arms. He had a black high collared shirt with a blue sweater over it. He had blue and black pants and blue boots with black fur lining the inside. He was smirking cheekily at Issei causing the boy to huff.

Sasuke just chuckled.

In the end they had to fight the student council in a dodge ball match to decided who went to the forest. Rias's group won and Asia ended up with a sprite dragon she named Rassei. Issei wanted a slime but it was destroyed by the girls, so Issei had to try again later.

XXXX

3 weeks of more peace went by with Rias acting more fidgety than ever. Everyone but Asia and Issei knew why. Today though she promised to inform them of whats going on. When Issei and Asia arrived in the clubroom they noticed everyone was there in their usual spots, except their was a pretty silver haired lady dressed as a maid standing by Rias.

"Who is she?" Issei asked.

"She is Grayfia the head maid of the Gremory clan and queen of my brothers peerage." Rias introduced.

"She is here for some business but before that I must inform you two of something important." Rias began.

"What is it buchou?" Issei asked.

"I am engaged to be married." Rias said. When she said that their was a flash of fire and an arrogant voice said. "Ahh how long has it been since I have been in he human world?".

XXXX

End. Read and Review please I think I will actually be able to write this story properly.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter 2, This chapter will deal with the Riser arc. Hmm I really like that I am not making Sasuke godlike its making writing this easier. Also I already have his future peerage planned out and it is realistic as in not godlike. Also sorry for not updating in awhile as I had interest in other fics, and sorry for the rush for the first chapter it's just that I dislike the beginning of Highschool DxD and wanted to get on with things.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 had it

XXXX

"Ahh how long has it been since I have been in the human world?" Questioned an arrogant voice stepping out of the flames. He had blonde hair a red silk shirt and white pants. Stepping out of the fire with him is a blonde girl with drill curls and blue eyes. She had a pink elegant dress on and her very being radiated Ojou-sama. She immediately darted to the couch and shouted. "Sasuke-kun!" as she landed in his lap hugging him. Sasuke looked down at her with a fond smile.

"Hello Ravel-chan how are you today?" Sasuke asked the girl.

She smiled up at him and blushed. "It has been good I have really missed you though. You still have them right?" She asked self consciously at the end. Sasuke just smiled and pulled out a vial attached to a necklace. In the vial it was filled with a clear liquid. These were extremely special tears as they were Ravel's tears. Ravel seeing that smiled and hugged him.

Sasuke still remembered the day he had accidentally gotten himself engaged to the Phenex in his arms. He was glad she was the same age as him.

 _Flashback_

 _1 year ago_

 _Sasuke was sitting in the Gremory castles sitting room just lazing around due to his species nature to do so. He knew Rias was with her family in the main room discussing the marriage contract between the clans. Riser was there with his family as well. Rias had told her peerage to just do what they want today as she would be busy with that._

 _Deciding he had enough lazing about Sasuke got up and walked through the castle heading outside to the garden to be in peace with nature. When he arrived outside he spotted a blonde haired girl the same age as him sitting on the bench looking out to the garden. He figured she must be a family member of the Phenex and must have decided to wait outside. He decided he should keep her company then._

 _He walked up to her and when she noticed him she blushed and kyyaa'ed. "Are you The Sasuke Toujou The Lightning Hellcat?" She said really fast. Sasuke really regretted being famous in the underworld sometimes as it lead to him regaining his biggest enemy **Fangirls**. Still he made the decision so he had to step up._

" _Hai that would be me. I am assuming you are here for the marriage meeting?" Sasuke asked._

 _The girl just flushed a little at forgetting to introduce herself. She stood up and curtsied. "I am Ravel Phenex, youngest daughter of the Phenex clan. Yes I am here for the meeting but I decided to wait it out here. It is a pleasure to meet you Toujou-san." Ravel properly greeted._

" _it is a pleasure to meet you as well." Sasuke said as he took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman._

 _Ravel just flustered by that but endured. Sasuke and her then sat down on the bench and discussed their thoughts of the engagement. "While I respect Riser's power I don't think this marriage will be any good as they clearly dislike each other. I think they should just come to some other agreement." Sasuke explained his standpoint. Ravel just nodded agreeing with him. "yes I am sure that's what this meeting is about. I think they want to propose a rating game in a year and if Rias can prove she is able to stand up to Riser's power the contract will be absolved and they will think of a new agreement between our clans." Ravel explained what she knew._

 _After that they continued to chat about themselves finding they enjoyed each others company. Sasuke even explained how he became a devil and what his ultimate goal at the moment was. Ravel then told him her insecurities about battling. She knew she could be a great strategist but strength wise she was just a normal Phenex. Sasuke told her something that set up the future of the young Phenex._

" _A person I greatly respect lived by a code. When you find somebody to protect that is when you truly become strong" Sasuke said looking at the sky as his forked tail was waving behind him._

 _When Ravel heard that she made a decision that she will never regret and would shape her future. She took out a glass vial, and bowed to him while presenting it to him. "Then I will protect you and hope that you will protect me. I have found that I like talking to you through the time we spent today. I wish to spend more time talking to you," Ravel said blushing knowing she was leaving things out that would have made Sasuke reluctant. She thought this was the best way to give her brother happiness though._

 _Since Sasuke didn't know that much about Phenex customs he smiled and took the vial. He decided to act a little like Naruto and said. "Sure Ravel-chan ill protect you and I am counting on you to do the same." He responded to her._

 _Ravel looked up with a blushing smile and hugged him. Sasuke surprised by the hug at first just hugged her back with a smile._

 _It was this scene that lady Phenex walked out on. She spotted her daughter hugging that nekoshou boy in her son's fiance's peerage. She also spotted something that made her gasp, the boy was holding a vial of Ravel's tears. She knew Ravel had a crush on him from seeing him around but she didn't know it went this far. She knew she needed to treat this situation delicately now. So she approached the two intent on talking with them of their new situation._

" _Ravel dear you know what this means don't you?" She questioned and earned a squeak of surprise from Ravel who stopped hugging Sasuke and looked at her mom in surprise at her showing up before nodding determinedly. Lady Phenex looked at her daughters eyes before nodding and then saw to confirm her suspicions that Sasuke seemed confused. She decided to enlighten him._

" _Sasuke-san what I am about to say may shock you. I am sure my daughter wanted to tell you but was scared of the repercussions." Lady Phenex begin to an even more confused Sasuke._

" _What she handed to you in that vial is her own tears. As we are Phenex's our tears hold special healing properties. The important part though is that if a pure-blood Phenex hands a member of the opposite sex their tears with pure intentions it is basically a proposal" Lady Phenex said to a startled Sasuke. "The repercussions she was scared of and the reason she did not tell you was because if they are handed them back they fall into a deep depression and will eventually die from it." She further explained to a scared Sasuke._

" _Ravel are you sure about this. I know how important this is to you. I know this was probably your way to save your brother but with what happened theirs no backing down now. If you truly want to do this I will accept it." Sasuke said knowing he could save Rias this way. This would be the repayment of his debt to her as well. Plus he ignored love in his past life to accomplish his goals and so he decided he might as well give it a try this time around._

 _Ravel just nodded blushing and looked down. Sasuke seeing this walked to her and took her hand when she looked up he smiled and hugged her. She responded by hugging him back._

 _Lady Phenex smiled brightly at this and was joyed that she had a chance for a big happy wedding now. As things were with her son it looked like the two just didn't like each other as she knew Riser loved his queen. With this though they could make things easier as a technical Gremory will marry a Phenex thus completing the contract._

 _When they announced things to the others they were all shocked to learn Ravel gave Sasuke her tears and that he accepted. With this on the table so to speak they decided that those two will marry and take Rias and Riser's place in the contract. The stipulation is that in a year's time the Rias and Riser will have a rating game and if Rias could prove she was able to hold her own she would be able to marry whoever she wished._

 _Koneko at first didn't accept Ravel's sudden inclusion in Sasuke's life and called her bird girl or Yakitori-hime(Grilled chicken princess). Throughout their time together though she reluctantly decided to accept her as long as she was good to Sasuke._

 _Flashback End_

Sasuke noticed he must have missed out the whole meeting reminiscing as Issei was asking him about the relationship between him and Ravel. "She is my fiance." Sasuke said shocking Issei. Rias and Riser then agreed to a date for their rating game and he flashed away. Ravel reluctantly followed not before hugging Sasuke one last time and teasing Koneko as she left. Rias then explained the situation to the newer members in her peerage.

"Alright the game is in 8 days that gives us a week to get Issei and Asia up to snuff. We will be leaving on a trip to train. Everybody else needs to train as well." Rias said to them all. They all said hai and left to get ready to leave.

XXXX

The club was almost to the vacation home but they were walking up the mountain carrying huge backpacks to increase their physical training.

Issei had only one backpack and was tired for it already. Koneko had double what Issei was doing and Sasuke triple. Issei looking at them just gawked before doing his best to not be showed up by the pretty boy Sasuke.

During that week Rias had Sasuke working with Issei motivating him by taunting him and training him in what he seen fit. Sasuke pushed Issei's physical limits to the max. When they tried magic it was revealed Issei had no talent in it or more like he didn't have the reserves.

Koneko was told to work on her speed as her senjutsu would be easier to use if she were faster.(Sasuke saved her from becoming afraid of the power so she can use her blue fire). Rias had Kiba work on tanking hits better with Koneko punching him. Kiba felt like hell all that week.

Rias and Akeno were going to work on their magic reserves some more before Sasuke put a stop to that by having them work to their advantage. He told Rias to prepare strategy's for the match with what she knew, and when she was done work on controlling her power in a more manageable form. With Akeno he knew how she felt about her fallen angel side so he just had her work on the other traits of being a queen since she relied heavily on the bishop part. Asia was made to up her dodging skills since she would be targeted as she was a healer.

All in all it was a pretty successful week. When they returned to the clubroom all refreshed and ready to go they found Grayfia waiting there for them.

"When you are ready we will transport to the field we are using for the match." Grayfia informed. The Gremory group just nodded prepared to get started.

"All right then step in the circle and you will be transported." Grayfia informed them. Rias's peerage stepped into the circle and were teleported to the place they would be having the battle.

Seeing where they were Sasuke scoffed. "That man's arrogance will be his downfall." Sasuke announced.

"What do you mean Sasuke-san?" Issei asked confused as he didn't know they had already transported their.

"He gave us home field advantage. We are already in the dimension for the rating games Issei. It's modeled to resemble our school." Sasuke told Issei. Who just Oh'ed at the realization.

[ **Greeting's I am Grayfia** **queen of Sirzechs Lucifer. I will be the arbitrator for today's rating game. This match is between the peerages of Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex. To win the King of either peerage must be defeated or forfeit. Today's match will take place at the school of which Rias Gremory attends. Begin!]** Grayfia announced through some type of intercom system to both peerages and anybody watching the game.

"Ok Sasuke you use your stealth to your advantage and act as an Assassin for the first part of the game. Remember Ni and Li are Nekomata as well so they will have sense just as good as yours." Rias began taking control instantly and setting up the strategy's they had planned out all week.

Sasuke nodded and leaped out the window onto a tree before leaping away.

"Ok next Kiba go into the forest and lay some traps. Akeno go with them and provide mist for illusions and to hide the traps. Koneko and Issei head to the gym to claim it as that will be where he sends a couple of pieces to first. Asia you stay here with me for now." Rias said handing out the orders. They all nodded and were about to head out when Grayfia's voice rang out.

[ **Two** **of** **Riser Phenex's pawns have been** **retired.** **]** Grayfia annonced.

"Well that was fast of Sasuke." Rias said actually a little surprised. The other nodded surprised as well before setting off to do their task.

XXXX

With Sasuke

He had just pulled his bloodied hands out of Ni and Li deeming them a threat and removing them first when he spotted them in the forest. He didn't hit anything vital with his Chidori but he still pierced their stomachs and effectively took them out of the game. With them gone he doesn't have to worry about superior senses while he moves around the battle field.

With that he took off into the trees again staying completely silent. He knew Riser would tell his pieces to go to the most open area because of the number advantage and Ravel-chan would lead it from there. She was the true tactical genius and thus his next target. He could rely on the peerage to take care of the rest while he took down the high profile targets from the shadows. He knew just the perfect way of taking down Ravel.

He tree hopped towards the student councils office which is where the enemy base was. He hid in the tree he was in and used his sight to his advantage to peek into the office. Inside he spotted Riser conversing with Ravel. He spotted nobody else inside so he assumed Ravel must have already gave them her strategy. He decided to camp out there and keep and eye on them.

'Rias I have eyes on Ravel and Riser. No need to advance this far it's just the two of them concentrate on eliminating the rest I will keep an eye on them.' Sasuke reported through their ear pieces.

'Understood good work Sasuke. I will stay with Asia at the base then.' Rias said back. Sasuke just made himself comfortable as he watched Riser and Ravel.

A few minutes later he heard [ **Riser Phenex's two pawns, one bishop, and one rook** **retires** **.]** Grayfia announced. Sasuke smirked proud of how well his master's peerage was doing. They had already eliminated eight of Riser's pieces without losing one. The next announcement though made him regret those words.

[ **One of Rias Gremory's rooks** **retires** **.** ] Grayfia announced. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger as lightning started to roll off of his form. His little sister might be hurt and it was because of the bastard in front of him. His anger hit a boiling point and he ignored the next two announcements being both of the queens eliminating each other. He ignored that the rest of Riser's pawns and both nights were eliminated as well as their knight Kiba.

Black thundering clouds rolled over the main school building centering in on the student council office. Sasuke was standing at the top of the trees with purple lines spreading over his body pulsating power. He was still in control though as he would not prove their accusations against his sister.

Wild green lightning was arcing across the sky in massive amounts. He spotted Ravel hiding behind a tree behind the building as Riser himself was standing on top of the school building with his arms crossed smirking. Rias and Issei he could see were heading in his direction as well with Asia behind them.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Mad because my queen took out your sister?" he asked smirking.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the purple lines pulsed more and he charged a chidori that was purple now as well. He slammed his hand down and purple lightning arced across the air towards Riser and too fast for him to react it hit binding him in place.

Riser tried fighting against his restraints but it was futile the lightning was paralyzing him. "What is this! You think just because you binded me that I will forfeit! I am immortal nothing you can do can stop me!" Riser shouted to him. By this point Rias and Issei had reached them. They stayed back though because Sasuke's lightning was arcing to dangerously for them to approach.

"There are two way for a Phenex to be beaten without the use of a holy artifact." Sasuke began. "The first is repeatedly forcing them to regenerate until their mind breaks." Sasuke said. Riser smirked at this. "Do you think you even have the time for that? This game will end before that even happens." Riser smugly said. Sasuke powered another Chidori at this. "The second is beating them down with godlike strength." he said coldly.

He raised his lightning encased hand to the sky making the lightning in the sky to race wildly all across the playing field.

"This will use up all my magic power. It is a technique I developed just for this fight as I knew it was coming." Sasuke began. The purple lines on his body glowing with power at this. The spectators of the match were watching interestedly wondering what he was going to do.

"Great beast of the sky I beseech thee! Lend me your power to strike down my enemies!" Sasuke chanted to the sky. His chidori shot into the sky as a bolt of lightning at his words. Then all across the realm they were in they heard a mighty roar startling everybody there. From the thunderclouds descended a massive lightning beast. It looked like a cross of a unicorn and a dragon. It was composed entirely of green and purple lightning. It had menacing red eyes. It roared at the awed audience.

XXXX

In the spectator area

"Amazing...to tame lighting on such a level that he could create a divine beast out of it." Sirzechs muttered in awe.

"I knew Rias's rook was stronger than her but this goes beyond that. Such an attack is on the level of an ultimate class devil. What makes it even more dangerous as there is senjutsu lightning making of half of its body." Lord Gremory said staring at the screen.

"Yes and this is being aired all across the underworld as Sasuke was pretty famous and people requested to watch it." Lord Phenex said.

Then Sasuke brought his hand down and it all turned to white.

XXXX

Back with Sasuke

Sasuke waved his hand and slammed it down. "Kirin!" he shouted it's name. The beast went into the clouds before beating down directly onto Riser in a massive thunder strike causing a huge explosion. Sasuke was immune to his own lighting so he was able to stay in the epicenter without problems. Rias had made a barrier to protect her and Issei but they were still sent flying away. The same happened with Ravel who looked on with wide eyes at her betrothed's power. You could here thunderous boom even from the spectators area as the whole dimension was bathed in a white light.

When it finally calmed down the school was gone and in it's place was a huge crater that was glassed in parts from the intense heat. In the center on his knees staring into the sky with blank white eyes was a blackened Riser Phenex. His whole body was black, charred and smoking. His regeneration was not even working.

Sasuke looked at him with uncaring eyes. "I made sure to lower it's output to not kill you Riser." he said. Then Riser's body was teleported away.

[ **Riser Phenex retires. Therefore the victory goes to Rias Gremory.]** Grayfia's voice announced the second Riser's body teleported away. Sasuke felt himself being teleported after the announcement was heard.

XXXX

With Sirzechs, Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex

"The public would go in outrage at this if we do not promote him. Even if he is a Nekoshou he is still a reincarnated middle-class devil that just beat a high-class pillar devil of such prestige like the Phenex's." Lord Gremory said watching the devastating spell.

"Yes and with the power he just showed just promoting him to High-class won't cut it either. It would seem Sasuke will be becoming an Ultimate-class devil. Plus he will be able to start his own peerage now as well." Sirzechs agreed with his father.

"I am glad now that he is engaged with my daughter to be married. He is already bringing prestige to our clan. Also since he is at least high-class he will be able to start his own clan. Will you be giving him one of the deceased pillars names? We have their magic and blood that can be added onto Sasuke with a ritual, and this would be a good time to start rebuilding them through powerful young devils like him." Lord Phenex asked Sirzechs.

"I am unsure as of yet. I must converse with the other Satans first." Sirzechs informed him.

"Well if you do decided I would recommend the Valefor's since their clan trait was Lightning magic it would be perfect for him." Lord Gremory said agreeing with Lord Phenex's idea.

"Yes they would be a good idea. I will announce my decisions at the celebratory party then. We can use the wedding party as the celebration for them." Sirzechs told them. They nodded and with that the three disappeared from the pocket dimension used for rating games.

XXXX

With Rias's peerage after being teleported off the field

They all arrived in a room and Sasuke was immediately by his sisters side checking her for injuries much to her frustration, embarrassment and secret enjoyment as she blushed a bit. The others sighed at this as it happened every time Koneko was sick or injured.

"Sasuke I never knew you were so powerful. That spell back their it was amazing." Rias said speaking to Sasuke about the thing that had been on her mind when she witnessed his incredible power up close.

Sasuke turned to her. "Yea it's something I had been working on ever since I first learned of your engagement and that you didn't want it." Sasuke said to her. Rias nodded to him and smiled beautifully with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much Sasuke." she said before she hugged the embarrassed rook. Issei looked on in jealousy though he to was awed by his fellow peerage members power. Though there was something that bothered him. He was absolutely repulsed by that last spell. His partner Ddraig warned him to never be struck by it and to be wary of Sasuke from now on. He said it was the purple lightning that was doing that to him so he decided to ask Sasuke about it.

"Hey Sasuke what were those purple markings on your body back their?" Issei asked curiously.

Sasuke turned to him with a raised eyebrow before allowing the power to manifest again. This time everybody could see them clearly and they looked like purple glowing snakes going across his skin. Issei instantly felt his skin crawl and he back up while his boosted gear manifested itself.

[ **As I thought. Dragon slayer magic.]** a voice said from the gauntlet. Everybody gasped upon hearing this while Koneko looked at her brother curiously as he never mentioned it to her before.

"Yea when I received it as a gift when I was young." Sasuke said looking over the tattoo like designs before the receded onto a seal at the bottom of his back that he never showed anybody. It was a purple seal in the shape of two snakes eating each other in the symbol of infinity. He never let anybody see it because the would instantly know who gave it to him.

"Ano whats dragon slayer magic?" Asia asked curiously.

[ **It is as it's called magic designed to slay and kill dragons. The only way to obtain is for somebody to** **have a dragon saturate their body in their power. I do not know how you obtained her favor boy but know she did not give it to you for free. She will most likely call on you for something in the future.]** Ddraig said directly to Sasuke. At this everyone was curious as to who gave Sasuke that magic. Especially the four older devils in the room that had not announced their presence yet.

"Onii-chan what dragon did you meet that gave you that power?" Koneko asked him worriedly. Seeing her worried Sasuke sighed and decided to give a little information out.

"When I was young and was worried about not having the power to protect you and Kuroka, I met a dragon who offered me power and I naively accepted it." he lied not ever wanting to tell them how he really received that power.

[ **The dragon that gave him that power was Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon God of Infinity.]** Ddraig said shocking the hell out of everyone their. Sasuke sighed at the mouthy dragon but nodded his head and lifted his shirt to show the seal on the lower part of his back. Sirzechs narrowed his eye at this as he had heard the rumors of what Ophis was supposedly doing these days. He decided he needed to keep a closer eye on Sasuke from now on just in case he was apart of that organization.

With that the four older devils decided to announce their presence. "Well that was an exciting game neh?" Sirzechs said.

"Onii-sama you were here?" Rias asked shocked.

"Yep Ria-tan! I am so glad to see you!" Sirzechs said rushing to hug her before he was chopped in the head by Grayfia. "Sirzechs-sama act appropriately as someone of your station should." she chided him.

"Itai fine I will Grayfia-ch- I mean Grayfia." he said correcting himself when her dark aura reappeared. "Anyways congratulations on your win Rias. As per agreement the contract will be transferred to Sasuke and Ravel." he said. Rias and Sasuke nodded.

"Now there will be a party for celebrations in the underworld tomorrow and you are all to attend as it's to celebrate your victory. It will also be a good chance to meet some of your fellow kings your age. It will also be the official announcement of Sasuke and Ravel's engagement." Sirzechs informed them.

"Wait wouldn't it look bad on the Phenex clan for her to be marrying me a reincarnated middle-class devil?" Sasuke asked confused as he thought he had to wait to be ranked up.

"Yes normally it would be we have prepared for that do not worry." Lord Gremory said mysteriously.

"Yes Sasuke-kun I need to speak with you in private before you all leave." Sirzechs said. He nodded confused and suspicious.

"Now saying that. All of you have a good day. Sasuke-kun will need to come with me for awhile Rias and Koneko don't worry nothing bad will happen. You will see him at the party tomorrow" Sirzechs said before they could argue. The three sighed and nodded their heads. Sasuke followed Sirzechs into his magic circle along with the two lords and Grayfia. The five of them disappeared a second later towards the Gremory castle.

Rias and her peerage just decided to go home and go to sleep after the tiring day. Koneko going to her and Sasuke's apartment by herself worried for her brother.

XXXX

With the other five after appearing in Sirzechs office

Once they appeared Sirzechs became serious and turned to Sasuke who looked at him curious as to what this was about.

"Sasuke. I have something important to ask you before getting down to business after seeing that seal." he said with a serious face at Sasuke.

"Are you apart of the Khaos Brigade?" he said. Lord Gremory, Lord Phenex, and Grayfia gasped at this question looking at Sasuke suspiciously.

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at them.

XXXX

annnddd done! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter but fear not for I have found my inspiration for this again!

Now muahahaha I am getting good at writing cliff hangers!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sigh why do people even flame? If you don't like the story don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD if I did I would still write fanfiction for this site but I would write different parallel dimension's for the series.

XXXX

Sirzechs Office

"Khaos Brigade?" Sasuke asked in genuine confusion. The four sighed in relief at that as they could tell he was honestly confused.

"It is a terrorist organization that is supposedly headed by Ophis, that is all the information we have on them. I thought you might have been a member because of that seal." Sirzechs said in relief. Sasuke nodded understanding why they were suspicious in the first place. If he were honest with himself he would have joined them if he were like his past self. Though thanks to the fact that he has family to keep him grounded now he hasn't really had any dark thoughts and not having the curse of the sharingan helped as well.

"Now onto the business I have spoken about. You have put us in a peculiar situation Sasuke-kun." Sirzechs began gaining Sasuke's curiosity.

"You see you were already close to achieving a rank up to High-class devil. However now that you defeated one in battle that was shown live all across the underworld you will be ranked up immediately." Sirzechs explained to him. He held up his hand to prevent Sasuke from speaking.

"However the fact that you have an attack that is powerful enough to overcome the famed Phenex clans regeneration which is said was needed to be a god class attack you are to strong to just be ranked to High-class and we would have ranked you further if it weren't for the Bael clan. They would block it because you need to show your strength in rating games and missions before you reach that level. Therefor with my authority as a Satan I hereby declare you Sasuke Toujou a High-class devil. As you know from your ranking to middle-class a ritual will increase your wings to show your position." Sirzechs to a shocked Sasuke.

"You are now authorized to have your own peerage and start a clan and while tradition that you claim land from the Gremory's a special circumstance may be in effect. It is something that we devils have been experimenting with and finally achieved but have not actually performed yet." Sirzechs said to him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

"If you will give me a moment I need to receive permission from the other three Satans." Sirzechs said and left the room as a magic circle appeared next to his ear showing he was calling the other Satans.

Sasuke, Lord Gremory, and Lord Phenex stood in the room with their arms crossed for twenty minutes waiting on Sirzechs to return. They conversed about little things like what they had been up to lately before Sirzechs finally returned to the room looking happy.

"Congratulations Sasuke you have been approved. You see we have found a way to rebuild the other 39 pillar family's." He began shocking Sasuke. "We have created a ritual that will bound the magic and blood of a certain clan to a reincarnated devil turning them into a pillar devil." here he held up his hand to stop Sasuke from interfering. "Do not worry about losing any of your power or unique magic and traits to you. You will still have all of your magic and still be a Nekoshou, except if you do it you will also be a Pureblood devil at the same time. You will gain the magic trait of whatever clan you are made into as well." he explained to Sasuke who had a look of deep concentration at this.

"I see so your basically saying that I will become a pureblood pillar devil? Also I will still be a Nekoshou?" he asked him to make sure what he was hearing was right.

"Yes that is correct." Sirzechs said.

"Ok then I accept on one condition." Sasuke said to them.

"I was expecting a condition. What is it?" he asked.

"Since I am basically paying her debt you absolve my sister Kuroka of her crimes against the devil race. She killed a single pillar devil that was not the last of his line while I am becoming one that will restart a whole line." Sasuke said seriously. Sirzechs rubbed his chin for a few minutes before speaking.

"I can allow this only if she agrees to join your peerage." Sirzechs said coming to a compromise.

"That is acceptable. I have another question though. Will my sister's be able to receive the same blood so that we remain siblings?" he asked him.

"Yes you are lucky in that the clan chosen for you left behind enough blood to do so. However only you will be receiving their magic." Sirzechs told him and Sasuke smiled a little now that he did not have to drift apart from his family.

"The clan chosen for you is the Valefor clan. Their magic trait was control over demonic lightning which is a peculiar red color. Your affinity for lightning is why we chose this clan to revive. While they may have held the title of duke in the past you will have to rebuild their prestige before receiving that again. However you will receive all of their lands which includes their castle. Your name would be changed to Sasuke Valefor as well." Sirzechs told him. Sasuke nodded showing he accepted.

"Alright since you accepted and you have a contract with my clan to be engaged to marry my daughter the Phenex clan is now formally aligned with the Valefor clan." Lord Phenex said to him and Sasuke was happy as an alliance with them would look good on his clan and help out with things.

"The same goes for Gremory since you are the rook of the heiress of Gremory." Lord Gremory said making Sasuke even more happy.

"Alright now follow me to Ajuka's palace. He will perform the ritual for you to become a Valefor and for you to receive your evil pieces. He is already ready and awaiting us." Sirzechs said.

"Once you are announced tomorrow your sister will undergo the same ritual to become a Valefor as well as Kuroka once she becomes apart of your peerage." he continued.

"Alright then let's do this." Sasuke said following him. At this point Lord Phenex left to his mansion to prepare for tomorrow and Lord Gremory stayed their to do the same. So only Sirzechs and Sasuke were heading to Ajuka's.

Sirzechs and Sasuke disappeared in another magic circle heading to Beezlebub's castle.

XXXX

They arrived in what looked like a mad scientist lab which made Sasuke have bad flashbacks to a certain snake he never wanted to see again.

"Ahh Sirzechs and Sasuke. Welcome." a man with swept back green hair greeted them when they arrived.

"Let's start the ritual immediately. There is a lot that needs to get done today." Ajuka said leading them to a room with a huge magic circle in the center with a table in the middle of it. Ajuka lead Sasuke over to the table and laid him down on top of it. He then brought out two different things. One was a canister full of blood and the other was an orb of red energy. Sasuke assumed it was the Valefor family magic and blood.

"Now in the scenario that we ever lost a whole clan of pillar devils we had the lord of the family provide us with a sample of their blood and magic so that we may one day be able to rebuild them through another devil. We have finally made a way to do this in the form of the ritual we are performing now. I have already been informed of your sisters and have two of canisters of blood ready for them. So let's begin." When he said that the giant magic circle lit up. "We will also be performing your promotion ritual at the same time to by the way." he added. Sasuke and nodded and grit his teeth in case pain was involved.

Sirzechs stood in another room watching through see through glass. Ajuka started chanting in an ancient tongue that even Sasuke's devil speak could not recognize. Then the canister of blood opened up and the blood drifted out of and the orb of magic unraveled and combined with the blood before forcing itself into Sasuke's open mouth. He screamed a silent scream as the blood and magic bonded to him. He expected and he sure got it. Then he felt his four wings release themselves before one new set open from his back as well. Once the ritual was done he laid there panting. His now six wings retreated into his back before he stood up.

He welled the new magic he felt within him to his fingers and watched as red lightning came to life across his fingers.

"The ritual was a success. You are now officially Sasuke Valefor. Also like I told you the last time you were promoted, your body will now be able to hold a lot more magic power. You will notice you have a new magic crest. It's the Valefor family's crest." Ajuka explained to Sasuke. Sasuke looked to his left hand opposite the hand the Gremory circle was on and noticed a purple magic circle came to life on it. The symbol was a roaring Kirin ironically.

"Now if you will follow me we will get you your evil pieces." Ajuka said to him and Sasuke followed him out of the room. Sirzechs joined up with them as well congratulating Sasuke as well.

They arrived into a huge room. In it was a statue of a huge king piece. "Approach the Statue and place your hand on it whilst pushing your magic into it. It will replace your rook piece with a king piece signifying your status as a king. Then your very own evil pieces will form out of the statue. Each king has their own unique magic and the color of your evil pieces will resemble that. For example when using my evil pieces they glow green, while Sirzechs would glow red." Ajuka explained to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and walked up to the piece setting his hand on it while pushing his magic power into it. The king piece glowed red and Sasuke's red glowing rook was extracted from his body before falling to the ground to be given back to Rias. The King piece started glowing a dark purple color before a purple glowing King piece drifted out and into Sasuke. The fifteen more purple glowing pieces drifted out except for two that had a misty white aura drifting off of them. Ajuka looked excited at the site of the two.

"Well well well aren't you a lucky person today Sasuke." Ajuka said looking at the two pieces as Sirzechs looked at them jealously.

"You got yourself a mutation bishop and a mutation queen. Only 1 out of 10 devils have a mutation piece and your lucky enough to get two of them." Ajuka said smiling. Sasuke smirked at this.

"Now Sasuke come with me and I will show you your new lands or as much as I can for now. Then we will go back to the Gremory castle and get you prepared for your party." Sirzechs said. They waved good bye to Ajuka and left.

XXXX

The next evening

The Gremory group as they were being called were standing around greeting various people who came to congratulate them. Koneko was dressed in a white dress with her ears and tail out. Akeno had a midnight black gown and was politely greeting guest. Rias was dressed in a beautiful crimson dress and was talking with the higher tier political guest. Asia was standing next to Issei dressed in a green dress. Issei and Kiba were wearing tux's. Kiba was seen talking to an older man about something while Issei gazed lecherously at girls and Asia would pinch his arm.

They were all wondering where Sasuke was and what he was speaking to Sirzechs about. Then finally Sirzechs appeared through the doors drawing the eyes of the guest. He walked to the front of the hll they were in that was originally the alter for marriage.

"Greetings everybody. I hope you are having a good time tonight." Sirzechs greeted smiling.

"Now it's time for us to get to why we are here tonight. The first is to congratulate my little sister Rias Gremory and her fantastic win in her first rating game." he announced and earned polite applause for Rias and her group.

"The second is to congratulate one of her pieces for his fantastic performance in the game." Sirzechs began once the applause died down. This earned everybody's attention as that was what they were really their for.

"Before I introduce him though I have some great news for all of devil kind." he said. The guest were wondering what he meant by that.

"The loss of 39 of our pillar families was a devastating blow to our kind. However we now have a successful way to rebuild our pillar families." he said and gasp of shock were heard at this announcement.

"Through a ritual we can bind the blood and magic of a pillar family that we have samples of, to a young devil and make them a pureblood pillar devil of the family that we used the magic and blood of. This process can only work for reincarnated devils as the blood and magic would not bind to a pureblood. The devil in question must also have the approval of the four satans." he continued. This earned cheers from the crowd at the great news for their kind. This would also make reincarnated devils look better in society since masters would want to have the honor of one of their servants becoming one.

"I am proud to announce the first devil going through this ritual and the first pillar to be rebuilt. I give you the newly promoted High-class devil Sasuke Valefor." earning gasp of shock at the family name and from the Gremory group as a purple magic circle sprang up next to Sirzechs and Sasuke appeared with his ears and tails out. He was dressed in a midnight black suit with a purple tie. The crowd roared in approval at this. As he was already quite popular as a reincarnated devil.

"Now before we resume to the party. Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex have an announcement to make." Sirzechs said once the cheers died down. At this the two lords approached the stage. Lord Phenex nodded to Lord Gremory allowing him to go first.

"My announcement is short and probably expected. Since Sasuke is still technically the rook of the Gremory Heiress the Gremory clan and the Valefor clan are nor formally aligned." he said. This earned nods showing it was expected. Then Lord Phenex stepped up.

"As according to the condition of the rating game the marriage contract between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory is abolished." he announced which earned some mutterings from a few of the devils in the rooms.

"However we only allowed this because another marriage contract was put on the table between our clans and now one other clan. It is my pleasure to announce that my daughter Ravel Phenex is engaged to the heir of the Valefor clan Sasuke Valefor. Therefor The Phenex clan and Valefor clan are now formally aligned." he announced earning some groans. This meant that politically Sasuke was locked down with the marriage contract and now has powerful political partners to help him out. That is not to say he won't be with more girls however as the rarity of his race and the fact that he needs to rebuild a whole new clans means he will be taking on more than one lover regardless. The Phenex just has the right as the official wife.

"Now I believe these are all of the announcements so please enjoy the party." Sirzechs said. At this point Sasuke approached Rias and her peerage. When he got there he noticed something that made him sweat. Koneko had her arms crossed with a frown on her face. He could see she had a bit of tears gathering in her eyes. Knowing what it meant he approached her first.

"Don't worry Koneko they have the ritual prepared for you as well so that you can remain my 100% blood sister." he said to her. She wiped her eyes and calmed down while nodding.

"Good." she said and then she hugged him. "Congratulations. Do you have your own evil pieces now?" she asked him. At this the whole peerage perked up interested. Sasuke pulled out a red rook piece from a pocket on his suit and handed it to a shocked Rias.

"Yes I am officially a king of my own peerage. So in accordance Rias is to be handed back her rook piece used to reincarnate me. Unless you reincarnate someone else I am still officially your rook." he told her. She smiled sadly at this but also proudly. He then pulled out fifteen purple glowing evil pieces from a small pocket dimension he keeps them in. He showed them to Rias's peerage. Though the noticed the two pieces with white mist drifting off of them. Rias looked at them in jealously.

"You have a mutated Bishop and Queen!" she gasped.

"Yea I got lucky when receiving them." Sasuke said smirking.

"Lucky bastard, already gets to start his own harem." Issei complained before being pinched by Asia again and causing everyone to laugh.

"Rias you already know what I am planning to ask." Sasuke said taking a purple rook out and opening a small purple magic circle in front of her that had an image of his purple rook on it. Rias looked to Koneko and seen her nod.

She sighed. "Losing two rooks in one day. Although I already have one person I was planning on asking at school so I guess it's ok." she said. She then opened a small red magic circle directly in front of Sasuke's and an image of Koneko appeared.

"In accordance to the laws of the peerage system I, Rias Gremory, accept this trade of Rooks." she called. Then a red rook drifted from Koneko into the spot where her image was on Rias's circle before the purple rook that was on Sasuke's drifted into her and an image of her appeared on his circle. She was officially Sasuke's rook now. At this point Lady Phenex arrived with her daughter Ravel. The two practically looking like twins.

Ravel smiled at Sasuke before hugging in. "Congratulations Sasuke-kun." she said.

"Oh a trading of pieces. How rare. Although with your circumstances I guess it can happen." Relania said. Relania was Lady Phenex's first name.

"I was actually on my way over here for the very same reason." she said surprising Sasuke.

"Yes you see just this morning I traded Riser for Ravel and now she wants to join your peerage." she explained while Ravel blushed and curled her hair. Sasuke just smiled.

"I would love to have you in my peerage Ravel." he said and Ravel smiled happily. They repeated the process Sasuke did with Rias and now Ravel was officially his bishop.

"Wow two pieces on the first day you receive your evil pieces I am impressed." a young man about Rias's age said introducing himself. He was tall with spiky black hair and purple eyes. He was dressed in a black dress shirt with a white vest over it. Rias smiled and hugged the man.

"Sairaorg! It's so good to see you." Rias said when she hugged him. Issei was about to jealously say something before Rias introduced.

"I would like to introduce you all to my cousin Sairaorg Bael of the Bael clan." she said. Issei calmed down when hearing that ignoring the fact that they were devils and they sin meaning family relations mean nothing when choosing a lover to them.

"So your the famous Lightning Hellcat. It's a pleasure to meet you. That was an impressive fight with Riser. I wouldn't mind if we battled one day." Sairaorg said to Sasuke shaking his hand.

"And your the famous strongest of the young devils. Yea a battle would be great." Sasuke said smirking as he shook his hand.

"I will look forward to it then. You as well Sekiruutyei." he said and with that he left after glancing at Issei.

"Who was that?" Issei asked.

"That was the strongest devil of the young devils generation as in devils around Rias's age. He is the heir of the Bael clan which is the clan that rules the underworld and has authority over the Satans themselves." Rias informed a shocked Issei.

"Man all these powerful people are all intimidating you know? I need to get stronger to keep up." Issei said clenching his fist. Rias giggled as she hugged him from behind instantly making his perversion come back.

"Then we will train and become stronger together." she said in his ear. His face flushed big time at this.

"Hey Rias I won't be at school for like a week. Now that I have my evil pieces I need to visit a few of my contracts." Sasuke told her.

"I will take care of it for you then Valefor-san." a cool voice spoke up. They turned to see Sona and her peerage their.

"Thank you Sitri-san I appreciate it then." Sasuke said to her.

"How many times must I tell you call me Sona." she said with a sigh.

"The same amount of times I tell you to call me Sasuke." he said smirking. She smirked at this as well.

"Oh Ravel your transfer has been taken care of by the way." Sona said turning to her.

"Ok thank you I will see you at school when I return with Sasuke-kun then." Ravel replied. At seeing Sasuke's raised eyebrow she smiled innocently. Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

"I will probably need a bigger house now." he muttered.

"The Phenex clan has already began construction on your house." she said once again in an innocent tone making everyone laugh.

"Alright are you guys ready to go?" Sasuke asked the two. They nodded and a purple magic circle appeared under them before the three vanished.

XXXX

Kyoto, Japan

The three appeared in front of a beautiful temple surrounded by gardens. They were instantly met with spears before they were retracted at recognizing Sasuke.

"Sorry about that Sasuke-san. Your magic circle had changed and so we thought that an unknown was appearing in our sacred temple." one of the guards said bowing. Sasuke bowed back. "It's fine I should have warned you ahead of time." he said. While Koneko knew where they were, Ravel did not and looked around apprehensively at all the Youkai.

"Oh is that Sasuke-kun I hear?" a seductive voice called from the entrance of the temple. The three turned to the voice and two of them gasped before Koneko bowed and Ravel curtsied at who it was. It was a beautiful woman with a curved body and long blonde hair along with golden eyes. The most striking feature though was the yellow fox ears above her head and the nine fox tails behind her.

She was Yasaka a kyuubi and the leader of the Youkai faction. She smiled at the sight of Sasuke. She then turned to the two accompanying him. "Oh who are these two. Oh my is that you Shirone?" she asked recognizing Koneko. Koneko raised her head and nodded.

"Hai Yasaka-sama. Although I go by Ko-" she stopped herself and looked to be in deep concentration before raising her head and finishing. "Actually I will go by my true name once again so call me Shirone Valefor." she said shocking Sasuke. He smiled happily at the fact that his sister wanted to go by her true name once again. He also remembered the needed to see Ajuka next for her ritual.

Yasaka nodded smiling at her though curious about the last name then turned to Ravel and looked at her before sniffing the air. "I am assuming your a Phenex by your looks and that you smell of fire and wind." Yasaka said.

"Hai Yasaka-sama I am Ravel Phenex bishop of Sasuke Valefor." she said and curtsied once again.

"Valefor?" Yasaka asked looking at Sasuke.

"Hai the devils have created a way to restore the 39 pillar family's that were lost by bounding their magic and blood to a reincarnated devil. I was the first and chosen to rebuild the Valefor clan because our affinity's for lightning magic. Not to worry though as it did not take away my Nekoshou blood or traits I am just now both a pureblood devil and Nekoshou. Don't ask me how that works it's magic." He explained to a surprised Yasaka.

"I see. So you have your evil pieces finally huh? I am taking it your here to see my little Kunou then?" she said smiling mischievously. She then looked at the two girls with Sasuke. "Though she may be disappointed to not have snagged you first." she said chuckling at the girls blushing faces.

"Hai Yasaka. Is she here-" he was interrupted as a flying yellow bullet latched itself onto his back. He turned around and seen a young girl his age holding on to his back smiling. She had golden blonde hair that was held in a short ponytail and golden eyes. She was dressed in a shrine maidens outfit with a short skirt. She had yellow fox ears atop her head and nine tails coming out from behind her. This was Kunou daughter of Yasaka and the first person to make a contract with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! I haven't seen you in forever." she said pouting a him. Their contract was that Sasuke would visit her on the weekends and spend time with her and watch over her. He had made a contract with her when he was 12 so it was a friendship back then. Now though she had a different goal in mind.

"Hello Kunou-chan sorry I have been busy lately." Sasuke said hugging her back. Shirone and Ravel were making annoyed faces at this. "Mou okay. Are you here to fulfill our new contract?" she asked earning interested glances from the two annoyed girls who were wondering what it was.

"Hai I have receive my own set and am ready to fulfill it." he said. He then pulled out a purple glowing rook piece.

"I have thought about what piece is great for you and decided that since your a magic caster your defense needs a boost so I want to make you my rook." he explained. At this Kunou looked at her mom. Yasaka smiled. "Go ahead dear. Go on an adventure and live a fun filled life." she said. Kunou dashed to her mom and hugged her as she cried in joy.

Once she was calm she looked at Sasuke and nodded. "I am ready." Sasuke nodded and a purple magic circle appeared under Kunou.

"In the name of Sasuke Valefor, I resurrect thee, Kunou to be my rook. Rejoice with your new life." he chanted and the purple rook drifted into her chest before the circle disappeared. Then bat wings appeared from her back showing her status as a devil now. She smiled in joy and hugged Sasuke.

"Okay we need to head to Ajuka-sama's castle next I almost forgot something. It was nice seeing you Yasaka-sama." Sasuke said waving goodbye to her.

"It was nice seeing you as well Sasuke-kun. You better take good care of my daughter. Also I will have her things sent off to your address." Yasaka said waving to them.

"I promise I will." he said seriously before the four disappeared in Sasuke's magic circle. None of them noticing a black cat jumping onto it joining them.

XXXX

Beelzebub castle

The four appeared in the lab Sasuke was in yesterday. "Ahh Sasuke I was wondering when you would show up." Ajuka said coming into the room before looking at the other three girls there. "Oh already recruiting huh?" he said.

"A Nekoshou, a Phenex, and a Kyuubi? Dang Sasuke it almost seems like your making a super peerage." he said chuckling at the Kids luck. He then noticed that Sasuke and his sister were not even paying attention to him as they were staring seriously at a small black cat that was at Sasuke's feet.

"Nee-chan I have been looking for you." Sasuke said with narrowed eyes. The black cat looked down at the ground in what looked like sadness before it turned into surprise when she was picked up and hugged by Sasuke closely. Shirone joined in as well.

"I have missed you. Shirone does as well." Sasuke said as tears dropped from his eyes. A poof a smoke erupted from the cat before it cleared to reveal a beautiful curved black haired women. She had yellow cat eyes and black cat ears like Sasuke's and two tails like him as well. She was wearing a short black Kimono top that revealed a generous amount of her bust. The gold obi had two bells attached to it. Her hair was held up by an intricate gold and black headband. She hugged the two of them and was cryign as well.

Sasuke reached his hand up and grabbed her headband taking it off to her immense surprise. He looked directly at her. "Now that I have your headband your not allowed to leave Nee-chan. Your debt to the devils has been payed of Nya." Sasuke said his catlike tendencies leaking out like they used to when around his older sister. "I underwent a ritual and became a pillar devil. So your no longer a criminal." he said to her. She had tears in her eyes. "But what about my status as a stray?" she asked. At this Sasuke pulled out his misty white bishop piece.

Seeing that she hugged him tighter in relief. "Ok Sasuke-chan, Shirone-chan I'll stay." she said. While this was happening the others looked on in shock at first before it turned to a happy sadness at seeing a family reunited.

XXXX

boom done! Please leave a review and no flames! I bet you didn't see that ending coming hahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

AN:I will not be giving Sasuke the Sharingan or the Rinnegan. He does not have Uchiha blood anymore or the Sharingan so no curse of Hatred. Also he died so his soul was purged of being Indra's Transmigrant. This should show you that I will not be adding anymore Naruto elements other than the recreation of Sasuke's jutsu through his magic. This is a fic about him being reincarnated and fighting the way he probably would in the DxD universe.

AN 2: Thank crimson11116 for pointing out the mistake I made in this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Naruto

XXXX

Previously on The Lightning Hellcat

Sasuke reached his hand up and grabbed her headband taking it off to her immense surprise. He looked directly at her. "Now that I have your headband your not allowed to leave Nee-chan. Your debt to the devils has been payed of Nya." Sasuke said his catlike tendencies leaking out like they used to when around his older sister.

"I underwent a ritual and became a pillar devil. So your no longer a criminal." he said to her. She had tears in her eyes. "But what about my status as a stray?" she asked. At this Sasuke pulled out his misty white bishop piece.

Seeing that she hugged him tighter in relief. "Ok Sasuke-chan, Shirone-chan I'll stay." she said. While this was happening the others looked on in shock at first before it turned to a happy sadness at seeing a family reunited.

XXXX

"In the name of Sasuke Valefor, I claim Thy stray, Kuroka Valefor to be my Bishop. Rejoice with your new life." Sasuke chanted the ritual changing for when a King claims a stray devil. Kuroka's two bishop pieces drifted from her chest and faded to dust showing the death of the previous owner. Sasuke's mutated bishop then drifted into her chest. The circle died down at that. After being reunited Ajuka reported Sasuke accepting the stray devil Kuroka as his bishop and that she was absolved of her crimes. Shirone and Kuroka then underwent the blood ritual to become Valefor's just like Sasuke before Sasuke claimed Kuroka as his bishop.

"Man Nya I feel stronger with that new Bishop." Kuroka said once the ritual was over. "Sasuke-chan are you heading other places soon?" Kuroka asked him.

"Hai I have three more stops this week actually." Sasuke explained.

"Oh where?" she asked.

"Three more of my clients for contracts wanted to join my peerage and I plan to do so. One of them is located in Romania, another is in Italy, and the last is at the Grigori." Sasuke explained. At the name of place of the last one everybody there did a spit-take.

"THE GRIGORI!" the all shouted whilst Kuroka looked amused.

"Hai Serafall-sama was the one to suggest I do diplomat contracts and missions since I am of two races. I have been to the Grigori with Serafall a few times on her Diplomatic talks. I ended up making a friend there and Azazel himself agreed for that person to become apart of my peerage. He said it would be a good bridge toward peace for our two factions." Sasuke explained to the shocked group. Even Ajuka looked shocked as he didn't know Sasuke had actually helped Serafall a couple of times.

"I see well then Sasuke I will join up with you at the end of the week. I need to speak with Sirzechs about some things and I want to check up on our knew house or castle and make sure things are to my liking." Kuroka told him. Sasuke nodded showing he understood and with that he and his peerage left with the exception of Kuroka.

When they were gone Kuroka looked over towards Ajuka. "Okay now that they are gone I was apart of a certain organization that will be mad once they find out I am gone. I need to make sure you guys can keep my little Sasuke and Shirone safe when that organization finds out." she said seriously.

"Khaos Brigade correct?" Ajuka asked actually shocking Kuroka as she thought their organization was still a secret.

"Oh yes thanks to Azazel we already knew of the organization. Although I never knew why he told us until now that I heard our peace talks with them were going well thanks to Sasuke." he explained.

"Hoh I see. Well then let's go speak with the other Satan's as I will give you information in return for my family's protection." she said and nodded and motioned for her to follow.

XXXX

Romania

They arrived in a castle in Romania. It was dark and dreary. Like Kyoto their were armed guards but left them alone when noticing Sasuke. Eventually a blonde girl about Sasuke's age approached them. She had long wavy radiant blonde hair and blood red eyes with slits for the pupils. She had pale skin and an emotionless face. She was dressed in a blue and white maids uniform with a big bow on the back of her head.

"Are you here to complete the contract master?" she asked Sasuke.

"Hai let them know I am Leticia." Sasuke said. The girl looked away for a second before turning to Sasuke and nodding.

"They heard you and will allow it I am ready master." she said. The three other girls were confused as to what was going on. They could tell she was a vampire and just assumed they were in a vampires castle. Sasuke then took out four pawns. A purple magic circle then appeared under Leticia.

"In the name of Sasuke Valefor, I resurrect Thee, Leticia Draculair, to be my pawn. Rejoice with your new life." he said and they four pawns sank into her before the circle disappeared. Two black angel like wings coated in a red energy spread from her back before one of them morphed into a bat wing showing her status as a devil.

"They said now that the contract is over, they would like you to leave." Leticia informed them. Sasuke nodded expecting while the three girls were still shocked over Leticia's last name. The now group of five left in another magic circle.

XXXX

Italy

They arrived in an expensive looking apartment. All around their were magic tomes and runes going across the apartment. Sasuke was looking around weary while the four girls talked with each other to get to know their fellow peerage mates whilst keeping an eye on where they were.

Sasuke then felt two slender arms encircle him and someone whisper into his ear. "I am disappointed Sasuke-kun. How could you not come and recruit me first." an alluring voice whispered into his ear. The girls were looking on in jealousy while Leticia had a small blush adorning her cheeks.

The woman encircled around Sasuke was very definition of dangerous beauty. She had soft pale skin that her midnight black wavy hair contrasted to perfectly. It was brushed to hang over the left side of her body. She had piercing amber eyes that looked like fire rose behind them. She wore a dark red off the shoulder, v-neck mini dress adorned with golden designs down the arms.

"Sorry Cinder. I was on a time schedule. I hope you'll forgive me." he said turning to her and smirking already knowing how to deal with this woman.

"Guys meet Cinder Fall. She is a free lance black mage as in she hasn't decided to join any organization yet. She was my second contract ever. Like me she has received dragon slaying magic from Ophis. Although that is nowhere near the only magic she knows. However she uses fire where I use lightning." he said introducing her. Cinder smirked at the girls. Who looked back at her challengingly.

"Yes it is nice to meet all of you. So Sasuke introduce me to them." she said hanging on his arm.

Sasuke pointed to Shirone first. "This is my sister Shirone." he said introducing her and Shirone nodded. He then pointed to Ravel. "My fiance Ravel Phenex." he said.

"Oh a Phenex. I have always wanted to see whose fire is superior." she said with her eyes glowing a bit not at all minding about the fiance thing. Ravel looked at her with a haughty look. Sasuke then pointed to Kunou.

"She is Kunou daughter of Yasaka the leader of the Youkai faction." Kunou cheerily waved. He then pointed to Leticia.

"And she is Leticia Draculair descendant of the original Dracula." he said pointing to the emotionless vampire or at least mostly emotionless. The earned her an impressed look from Cinder.

"Kuroka my older sister is also apart of my peerage but she is currently at my castle." Sasuke finished. At the mention of castle Leticia perked up.

"Master may I go to the castle to make sure the maids and butlers are doing their jobs?" she asked.

"Sure Leticia." Sasuke said and he made a magic circle to take her straight there and she disappeared a second later.

"Well I am impressed Sasuke-kun. Very well let's complete the contract. I will join your peerage." she said smiling. Sasuke smirked and a purple magic circle appeared underneath her. He pulled out his misty white queen piece already knowing she was two powerful for anything else. Plus the piece was perfect for her.

"In the name of Sasuke Valefor, I resurrect Thee, Cinder Fall to become my queen. Rejoice with your new life." he chanted. His queen piece drifted into her chest. He could instantly feel it take effect as her magic power rose tremendously. Cinder looked like she was in bliss.

"Ahh my magic is considerably higher now." she sighed out as her bat wings emerged from her back.

"Welcome to the peerage Cinder." Sasuke said smiling. "Hmph it's about time." cinder said haughtily.

"Alright I have only one last stop. I have to call first though as you can't go there unannounced." he said and a small circle appeared beside his head.

"Yes who this." an older male voice drifted out from the circle.

"It's Sasuke. I am ready to complete the contract." Sasuke said to it.

"Ohoho you are, are you? Alright then just come straight to my office." the voice said laughing. Then the circle vanished. A new bigger one appeared Sasuke and his peerage and they teleported away.

XXXX

Grigori, Azazel's office

Azazel did a spit-take with the coffee he was drinking once he recognized the magic circle that appeared in his office. Seeing who appeared out of he just stood there gaping before controlling himself.

He looked at Sasuke and the girls that were their with him before he smirked. "Did I ever say how much I envy you." he said lecherously while Ravel was gaping as she was the only one who recognized who the were in front of. Shirone felt her pervert meter go off and grabbed Kunou to hide her. Cinder was just smirking.

"Yea you did the last time I was here Azazel." Sasuke said.

"Tch brat. Anyways she is on her way up here now. I am sure she is annoyed at how long it's been since she has seen you, so expect her to be moody." he said smirking. Sasuke's smile became fixed but he held strong. His will held all until the door was kicked open.

Everyone turned to who kicked open the door and found a beautiful girl that looked the same age as Sasuke. She had pale skin and purple eyes. She wore a purple mini dress and had purple hair. She had a black bow on the left side of her hair and she was smiling a scary smile. She had black high heels on like Cinder.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." she said in a cute but dangerous sounding voice. Sasuke nervously raised his hand. "Hello Restia. Nice to see you." he said laughing sheepishly.

"Hoh it is, is it?" she asked. "I almost thought you forgot who I was." she said and black lightning began dancing around her skin.

Sasuke sighed and bowed knowing it was inevitable. "Sigh I am sorry I don't visit to much Restia. I have just been busy Nya." he said but froze at the last words. Restia's smile became cute at that word and ran to hug and pet Sasuke whilst squealing out Kawaii. The other girls joined in as they found it adorable that Sasuke did that whilst trying to sound serious. Azazel just pouted.

"Ahh Restia-chan what no love for daddy? No hello?" he said making teary eyes.

"No pervert." she said instantly and coldly ruthlessly squashing Azazel's heart. Sasuke smirked at this.

"What ever. Brat complete the contract so I can get back to my business since it would seem my own daughter could care less about me!" he said childishly towards Sasuke. At this Sasuke took out a knight piece. A purple magic circle appeared under Restia.

"In the name of Sasuke Valefor(cue widened eyes from Azazel at the name), I resurrect Thee, Restia Ashdoll, to be my Knight. Rejoice with your new life." he said. The knight piece drifted into her chest and her fallen angel wings spread from her back before one morphed into a bat's wing.

"Ok now that were done let's head to my castle. We have a week for all of you to get to know each other." Sasuke said. He made a magic circle on the floor and they all moved onto it but before the could leave Azazel called out to Sasuke.

"Oh yea Sasuke. Since you live in Kuoh I will tell you about this. Kokabiel has defected and has some kind of plan for that town." Azazel told Sasuke as he disappeared.

XXXX

5 days later

Sasuke was currently sitting in the what could be called the living room of the Valefor mansion. He was reflecting on all that happened in the past five days. Which admittedly wasn't much other than the girsl getting to know each other and then the drama of all of them staking their claims on him. He rubbed his forehead at that. He was glad that the council in Konoha didn't force the CRA on him in the past. He might have killed whoever the threw at him.

Seriously the girls were driving him crazy. Shirone and Kuroka were working together of all things to block the efforts of the other girls saying he was theirs first since they needed to rebuild their species. Ravel said she should be the frontrunner since she will be his official wife. Cinder said she was the first because she was his queen. She was not above fighting them for it either. He shivered that was a bloodbath. Speaking of blood Leticia was not as shy as he thought she was and was rather aggressive with him. She said his blood was like a drug to her and was not above doing anything to get it.

Restia and Kunou had a rivalry going with who was the cutest and who got to sit in his lap. Feeling the headache incoming he sighed. Yes those last five days were crazy. Then he noticed a magic circle was blinking next to his head.

Wondering who was calling he tapped it. "Sasuke-kun is that you?" a seductive voice asked. Knowing who it was Sasuke decided some teasing was in order to relieve some stress.

"Ohh Yasaka...why are you calling? Gasp could it be you miss my presence so much that the sound of voice will help you through the day?" he said with a smirk. Which dropped in the next second.

"Hoh Sasuke-kun how bold of you to even think of teasing me. I need you and only you to visit me now in Kyoto. It's serious." she said seriously.

"Hai I will be there in a minute." he said and got up. He was currently dressed in a purple dress shirt with black slacks. He left a note for his peerage and left in a magic circle.

XXXX

Kyoto temple a moment later

The second Sasuke appeared he found himself being grabbed and dragged into the temple. Disoriented and confused he almost didn't notice it when he was stripped of his shirt.

"Hey wait what. What's going on." Sasuke said in confusion. He looked to see Yasaka herself had dragged him into her personal room. She looked flushed and was breathing hard.

"Mmm Sasuke-kun. You smell so good." she said as she managed to straddle him and sniff him. Recognizing what was going on Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Shit your in heat." he said. Yasaka giggled.

"Mhmm I was able to control myself when you were here picking up my daughter, but then remembering you and your teasing just made it to hard to ignore." she said as she licked his neck and thoroughly turned him on. Sasuke was doing his best to control himself now as he experienced his first heat a year ago and knew what she was going through and feeling.

"Come on don't fight it Sasuke-kun." she moaned into his ear with her hot breath. She then licked his ear and bit down on his neck. Sasuke's will gave in then and there.

XXXX

Back at the mansion

Kunou had walked into the living room for some alone time with Sasuke but didn't find him there. She pouted and was about to go and look for him in another room when she spotted a note on the table. She picked it up and read it.

'If any of you need me I will be in Kyoto for a bit. Yasaka called me for soemthing she said was serious. -Sasuke' it read. Kunou hummed and wondered what her mother could want with Sasuke that was serious. She then remembered something and widened her eyes. Her mother smelled different when she left. Kunou ran from the room and found a calender. Finding the date she widened her eyes and cursed.

"GIRLS THERES TROUBLE! I NEED YOU NOW IT'S ABOUT SASUKE!" Kunou yelled into the mansion. Quick as lightning their were six other girls in front of her all looking worried.

"Sasuke is in Kyoto with my mom!" she yelled at them. They looked at her confused.

"So?" Cinder asked.

"No you don't understand she is in heat!" Kunou said frantically. At this Shirone and Kuroka widened their eyes.

"Shit do you think we can make it in time? Kunou prepare the magic circle we need to leave immediately." Kuroka said. Seeing the others still confused Kuroka explained it to them whilst Kunou was setting up the circle to take them there.

"Youkai don't just have animal traits they also have their biological cycles which includes going into heat. Meaning Yasaka will be doing whatever she can to have sex with Sasuke right now and nothing is stopping her since Sasuke is male and can fall to female heat easily. We need to hurry." Kuroka explained to them. They all oh'ed and quickly got into the magic circle the Kunou just finished.

The arrived in front of the shrine and ran inside. The guards knowing the magic circle allowed them in. Kunou led them to her mom's room but stopped mid way along with Shirone and Kuroka.

"What why are you stopping?" Restia asked.

"Were too late the smell of sex is all over the place." Kuroka said pouting.

"Tch! Well let's at least find him!" Ravel yelled frustrated. A now pouting and embarrassed Kunou led them to her moms room. When they reached the door even the non-animal like members could smell it. They opened the door to see Sasuke staring at the ceiling with his arms spread out breathing hard and covered in sweat. Yasaka was curled up on his side looking content.

Sasuke felt an evil presence emanating from the door and looked over to see his entire peerage staring at him with a glare. "ahahaha it's not my fault?" he tried. They all walked in and closed the door. Kunou whispered some words and then placed a tag on it. A barrier then enclosed the room ensuring no sound could get out and nobody could get in. They all looked at Sasuke with an innocent smile before pulling their clothes off. Seeing that Sasuke dropped his head back onto the pillow and prayed to the Shinto gods for mercy.(Remember Sasuke had pre-existent contact with all the members of his peerage so I am not moving things on to fast.).

Hours later when he was passed out on the bed utterly spent and exhausted he would swear he could hear mocking laughter in his dreams from a woman with long black hair.

XXXX

The next morning

Sasuke awoke with a groan. He felt utterly spent. While he was not a virgin in the past dimension because of Karin or in this one when he went into his first heat, it still does not compare to bedding 8 girls at the same time. He was at the Sitri castle when it happened because Rias was visiting Sona over the summer. He was lucky Serafall was there to help him with it and was consenting. He was also glad she was fast enough to do the contraceptive spell before he jumped her when she said he could relieve his stress with her.

Just then his eyes widened in panic. He nudged all the girls awaking them. The all awoke with pleased groans no doubt remembering last night. "Mmm what it is Sasuke." Cinder said sleepily.

"Please tell you all remembered to perform the contraceptive spell before anything happened?" Sasuke asked. They all nodded relieving his fears except two of them.

"I was not in my right mind Sasuke so you will have to excuse me." Yasaka said with a sheepish smile.

Kuroka just scoffed. "I want to replenish my race so such things as contraceptive spells are useless to me." she said.

"Don't worry Onii-chan I performed it on Kuroka since I knew she would say that. Although there was nothing I could do for Yasaka since we didn't get here in time." Shirone said making Kuroka pout.

Sasuke sighed. A single baby he could deal with especially since the girl that was possibly pregnant was not apart of his peerage and would not be required to fight. It also helped that Yasaka was safe in her temple and did not have anything that was stressful to do right now, so the baby could grow up in a peaceful atmosphere and he could visit the baby whenever he wanted. This would also help with peace between their factions.

"I guess we will find out in a couple of weeks." he muttered before Kunou giggled at him.

"Sasuke-kun there are contraceptive spells. Did you not think there would be spells designed to figure out if someone were pregnant the morning after?" Kunou said amused. Sasuke looked nervous. He didn't know if he wanted to know right now but just nodded and told her to do it while Yasaka just smiled.

Kunou's hands then glowed green and she put them on her mothers stomach. She sat there for a bit before the glow turned white and her and Yasaka just smiled in acceptance.

"Kaa-sama is pregnant." she told him their findings. Sasuke just sat there looking blankly ahead.

"Im going to be a father." he muttered. Everyone looked at him worried as to what kind of reaction he would have to this. Sasuke started crying worrying them even more as they went and hugged him unaware of his inner thoughts as he smiled happily at them.

All Sasuke's life after his clans murder and now this one where he was once again the last of a rare bloodline he had goals to revive them. Now here was proof that he had started to successfully revive them. 'I hope your proud of me Nii-san' Sasuke thought about his brother Itachi knowing his brothers goal in life was to get rid of Sasuke's hatred and make him happy. He showed the girls his smile and hugged them all. They were relieved to know it was tears of joy and Yasaka smiled brightly at this knowing he would be nothing like Kunou's father and leave her like he did.

"Don't worry Yasaka I will be there for our baby." Sasuke said to her knowing she feared what happened with Kunou's father might happen again. Yasaka smiled with her own tears of joy as she happily hugged him. The other girls didn't have feelings of jealousy partly thanks to last night and also because the all knew that all Sasuke ever wanted was a family. He had it with his sisters but he wanted it to be complete.

Just then a red magic circle appeared by Sasuke's head. It was the Gremory circle.

"Sasuke you there!" Akeno's voice came out panicked. Sasuke immediately became worried and answered back fast.

"Yea what's wrong!" he said.

"We need your help. Kokabiel of the Grigori is attacking the school and overpowering us. He stole three Excalibur's from the church and managed to aquire another one and reforged them into a powerful holy sword. Freed is using it right now. He also summoned hell hounds and were being over whelmed. Issei got knocked out early as Kokabiel recognized his boosting as a threat and Rias and I are running low on magic. He wants to start a war by killing Rias and Sona. There are also two exorcist here to but they are helping us." she told him quickly explaining the situation.

"Understood I will be there in a moment hold him off for as long as you can." Sasuke said serious.

"Hai please hurry." she said and with that the circle disappeared. Sasuke stood up and got dressed as did all of his peerage.

"Alright were up against a powerful cadre-class fallen angel and a powerful holy sword which can end our existence in one cut. You girls deal with the hell hounds and escort the wounded out of there. Cinder you have powerful magic like me so I need your help in dealing with Kokabiel. I have a spell I have been working on for a year now but it requires a minute to build up and I didn't have the reserves for it until my promotion. The only thing I am worried about is that sword. Hopefully the exorcist can deal with it." Sasuke said giving out orders. They all nodded. At the mention the fused Excalibur Yasaka perked up.

"Oh Sasuke thank you for reminding me. The reason I called you here was not actually to have sex with you." she said. Sasuke looked at her confusingly. In response she opened a small pocket dimension portal that people used to store things that were either to dangerous to carry or were just to lazy to carry. She pulled out a long black sheath with a sword in it. The style of the sheath and sword were a longer than normal chokuto. The peculiar thing about it though was the sword absolutely reeked of divine power. Sasuke and a few members of his peerage looked at the sword in awe knowing what they were looking at.

"That's the Kusanagi no Tsurugi!" Sasuke said in shock. It was a holy sword that rivaled Excalibur and Durandal. The only difference was that it wasn't forged by god but was found inside the eight headed divine serpent Yamata-no-Orochi.

"Yes a symbol of peace between our factions the leader of the Shinto faction Amateratsu-sama herself blessed this sword to be wielded by you and asked me to grant it to you Sasuke. She said it was a gift for all the work you have done in order to cement peace between us the Youkai, them the Shinto, and you the devils." Yasaka explained as she presented it to him. Sasuke felt great pride in that Amateratsu herself was granting him this sword. He had been wanting another sword like his old Chokuto but he couldn't find one good enough to replace chakra metal enforced steel. Of course he no longer had 'Elemental Nations' chakra he could still use magic through a sword. He grabbed the sword with pride and slowly unsheathed it causing it to leak out even more holy energy. It wasn't effecting him at all since it was blessed to accept him but he could see his peerage were cringing at being in it's presence. He sheathed it again and tied it into the obi on his Kimono top like his last sword used to be. He felt complete now, but he couldn't sit still in reverence as his master was in trouble.

"Please let her know how grateful I am as I need to leave now." he said to Yasaka who nodded. Then a purple magic circle appeared under him and his peerage and they vanished.

"Good luck my mate." Yasaka whispered before she got up to do her duties as the leader of the Youkai faction.

XXXX

Kuoh Academy during the battle

The battle was not going well for the Gremory group. Sona and her peerage were maintaining the barrier to keep the damage controlled While Rias and her peerage confronted Kokabiel and Freed, Balba having been killed by Kokabiel when he found out God was dead. That information shocked both Asia and Xenovia into unable to act. It was that reason that the fused Excalibur was still being wielded by Freed as without her Durandal and Kiba's balance breaker working together they could not destroy it.

Issei was knocked out early as he was deemed a threat with his ability to gift boost. Murayama Rias's new rook was still to fresh as a devil to be a major help and Rias and Akeno had to use a lot of magic power to keep everyone safe.

"Pitiful all of you are weak." Kokabiel said in disgust. "I think I might as well destroy you now as your no longer any fun to deal with. Freed kill them." Kokabiel ordered. Freed grinned manically and charged Xenovia as she was the closes and swung his sword down only for it to be blocked by a straight edged sword glowing with a divine power that could be felt all across the city. Everyone looked in shock as Sasuke blocked the Fused Excalibur with one hand while seven other girls were behind him.

"Miss me Rias?" Sasuke said smirking in her direction as she stared on in shock at Sasuke wielding a holy sword a sword she recognized from history books.

XXXX

anddd boom done. Dang I am cranking out chapters for this with ease! As always please leave a review!

Sasuke's current Peerage:

King: Sasuke Valefor(Naruto)

M Queen: Cinder Fall(RWBY)

Bishop: Ravel Phenex(DxD)

M Bishop: Kuroka Valefor(DxD)

Knight: Restia Ashdoll(Daughter of Azazel, Bladedance of Elementalers)

Knight: Open

Rook: Kunou(DxD)

Rook: Shirone Valefor(DxD)

Pawn x4: Open

Pawn x4: Leticia Draculair(Problem Children are coming from another world aren't they?)


End file.
